


Monture + Verres = Lunettes

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 80 percent of porn, Beth is divorced btw, Blow Jobs, Brio - Freeform, But all after this didn't happen, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, I think it's all, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like, Sex, Smut, Tease is their second name, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and 20 of plot, and idiots their third name, and it's imply mick, and they both clean, but beth is on birth control, but they don't want label it, definitley after 2x04, i love when they teasing each other so, it has a little bonus at the end, more than 95 percent of porn and 5 percent of porn, ok well not really, the timeline is, they are in a relationship, use condom people, wow i can't believe this one has a plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Beth surprend Rio portant des lunettes…Elle aime ça.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Kudos: 3





	Monture + Verres = Lunettes

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta.

Malgré leurs sessions de sexe régulière et leurs "affaires" illégales, Beth ne savait pas grand-chose de Rio, à part qu'il avait un fils de 6 ans, qu'il était un gangster respecté par ses hommes et…c'était à peu près tout. Cet homme était un vrai mystère, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas très bavard en général mais équivalent à zéro pour sa vie privée, n'aidait pas.

Certes, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Beth avait et est attirée par lui, mais parfois c'était frustrant.

En tant que sa partenaire à 50/50, elle espérait qu'ils soient égaux professionnellement mais aussi, vu la nature de leur relation, personnellement. Rio savait tout d'elle, ou presque et avant même de la connaître, mais elle, rien.

Elle avait et essayait de le faire parler après le sexe, sans succès. Il esquivait toujours les questions.

Beth admettait que c'était peux être un petit peu de sa faute. Sortant d'un mariage de 20 ans, Beth n'était pas encore prête à mettre d'étiquette sur leur relation. Elle était attirée par lui, physiquement, mentalement, et professionnellement. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, c'était indéniable et elle savait que lui aussi, sinon il ne resterait pas dormir après une nuit de sexe intense, et encore moins lui faire le petit déjeuner, il savait exactement ce qu'elle mangeait, le lendemain matin. Mais elle ne voulait pas officialiser la chose, en tout cas pas envers Annie et Ruby, même si celles-ci se doutaient de quelque chose, et encore moins auprès de ses enfants.

C'était peux être pour cette raison qu'il ne s'ouvrait pas à elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir avec certitude, alors elle serait patiente et elle espérait que lui aussi le serait, parce qu'avec leurs communications égales à zéro, ils n'étaient pas près de se livrer.

Mais à part ça, tout allait très bien entre eux. Ils se faisaient pleinement confiance. Il l'a laissait aller à des gouttes toutes seules, et elle ne lui posait quasiment plus de questions, quand il avait une affaire à réglé et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. C'était un partenariat professionnel parfaitement égal et Beth ne s'était jamais sentit aussi épanoui.

Aujourd'hui elle devait le rejoindre dans un entrepôt abandonné. Plusieurs garçons de Rio étaient allés chercher des faux billets et les avaient ramenés en début de soirées.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment rempli d'hommes et de femmes qui s'attelaient à la tâche, et différentes machines en tout genre.

Ça lui rappela la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu en action, en tant que chef de gang. Elle était allée chercher avec Annie et Ruby, quelque chose au Canada pour lui, en échange de leur vie, littéralement. Elles ne savaient pas ce que c'était à l'époque, puis une fois la douane passée, elles avaient ouvert l'un des cartons et avaient découvert du papier cadeau, sauf qu'en réalité, c'était des faux billets. Une fois livré, elles avaient pu voir les "ouvriers" à l'action et elles avaient été impressionnées par leurs techniques et leurs organisations.

Cette nuit là avait été un déclic pour elle, elle avait envie de faire partie de ça, elle avait alors laissée son collier de perle sur la porte de l'entrepôt vide et c'est à partir de là qu'elles avaient commencées à travailler pour Rio.

Aujourd'hui elle était sa partenaire à part entière et sa…Ils verraient plus tard.

Beth sourit au souvenir et salua les hommes qu'elles connaissaient, dont Mick qui lui fit un signe de tête vers une pièce en hauteur, un bureau de fortune, surement là ou se trouvait Rio. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et monta les escaliers.

Une fois devant la porte elle réajusta sa robe et entra. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper, elle savait qu'il était tout seul, sinon Mick l'aurait arrêté. Elle referma la porte doucement pour ne pas le déranger. Elle le regarda et se figea. Rio était assis derrière un bureau en fer, il avait la tête baissé et écrivait quelque chose dans un cahier, sûrement des chiffres, mais surtout il avait des lunettes.

Beth ne savait pas qu'il en portait ou qu'il en avait besoin. Elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose sur lui, sans le vouloir, quelque chose de minime mais qui pour elle était beaucoup.

Rio leva la tête et son regard croisa le sien, il lui sourit. "Hey."

"Hey." Elle lui rendit son sourire. Mon dieu, il était beau.

Rio à dut se rendre compte qu'elle le fixait et prit conscience de la monture carrée, arrondie et noire posée sur le pont de son nez, parce qu'il leva la main pour les enlevés, mais Beth l'arrêta.

"Non! Garde-les." Rio stoppa son geste.

Beth ne savait pas si elle était excité par la découverte ou juste parce que Rio était injustement sexy. Peux importe, elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il la baise sur ce bureau. Elle se fichait complètement si les hommes de Rio pourraient les entendre, de toute façon, ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils se passaient entre eux. Au moins grâce aux vitres teintées ils ne pourraient pas les voir.

Beth s'avança lentement vers Rio, exagérant le mouvement de ses hanches. Rio la dévora des yeux, qui suivirent la courbe de son corps. Il posa son stylo et s'affala dans son siège.

Beth débarrassa le bureau et s'assied au bord, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle regarda Rio et se mordit la lèvre. Elle le désirait tellement, elle voulait lui sauter dessus mais en même temps prendre son temps.

Beth croisa et décroisa ses jambes, donnant à Rio un aperçu de sa culotte en dentelle turquoise, qui était déjà humide. Rio fit rouler son siège pour se rapprocher mais Beth l'arrêta avec sa chaussure à talon.

"Non." Beth descendit du bureau. "C'est moi qui commande."

Les yeux de Rio s'assombrirent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent derrières ses verres. Il aimait quand elle prenait le contrôle, même si ça le frustrait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il la laissait toujours faire, comme maintenant. Il hocha simplement la tête.

Satisfaite, Beth se mit à genoux devant lui et posa ses mains sur le haut de son pantalon. Rio grogna en prévision. Elle déboucla sa ceinture, ouvrit le bouton et dé zippa la fermeture éclair. Elle accrocha ses doigts sur son pantalon et son boxer et les tira vers le bas, suffisamment pour libérer la bite de Rio.

Elle prit la base dans sa main, caressa le bout de son gland avec son pouce et commença à le pomper doucement jusqu'à ce que sa bite devienne dure, ce qui fut très rapide, seulement 4 ou 5 coups de mains. La respiration de Rio s'était accélérée.

Beth le regarda, lui fit un sourire séducteur et enroula sa bouche autour de son pénis, elle le prit entièrement.

"Putain!" Rio agrippa les accoudoirs de son siège.

Beth se retira, elle regarda sa grosse bite, rouge, palpitée, n'attendant qu'à être engloutie de nouveau.

Beth le taquina, elle tourbillonna sa langue autour de la pointe, puis lécha toute sa longueur suivant sa veine. Rio gémit et marmonna des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Beth replongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux, presque noirs de Rio, la lumière reflétant sur ses verres. Elle l'avala une nouvelle fois. Elle commença à le sucer goulûment, sa tête bougeant de haut en bas rapidement.

"Elizabeth." Rio posa une des ses mains dans ses cheveux et les caressa.

Beth accéléra le rythme, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, jusqu'à ce que Rio, submergé par la plaisir, ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière, des gémissements s'échappant de sa bouche.

Beth n'était pas d'accord, c'est elle qui avait le pouvoir et elle voulait qu'il la regarde. Elle s'arrêta encore quelques secondes.

"Regarde-moi quand je te suce."

Rio rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. "Merde ma, tu veux me tuer?"

Beth ne lui répondit pas, à la place sa bouche reprit sa quête précédente, mais son rythme était plus rapide. Elle gémit autour de sa bite, envoyant des ondes de chocs sur toute la longueur de Rio, jusqu'à ses couilles, qui se contractèrent. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour venir dans sa bouche pécheresse, son sperme, inondant sa langue et sa gorge, qu'elle avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Beth se retira avec un pop obscène, laissant Rio haletant. Elle attrapa un mouchoir sur le bureau et essuya les restant de sperme qui avait coulé sur son menton.

"Si j'avais su que porter des lunettes te ferais cet effet, je les aurait mise depuis longtemps." Rio se rhabilla, il avait reprit des esprits et la regardait avec un sourire satisfait. Il voulut enlever ses lunettes mais Beth le stoppa une nouvelle fois.

"Qui t'as dis que c'était fini?" Maintenant s'était son tour, il allait la baiser sur ce bureau.

Beth se releva, se pencha pour donner à Rio un rapide baiser, elle se retourna et se cala contre le bord du bureau, dos à lui. Elle tourna la tête pour qu'il puisse voir son profil.

Avec un sourire séducteur, elle baissa ses mains jusqu'au bas de sa robe, elle prit le tissu entre ses doigts et le remonta juste en dessous de son cul, comme elle l'avait fait lors de cette inoubliable soirée dans la salle de bain de son bar. Rio se leva de son siège et comme cette nuit là, il se rapprocha d'elle à pas de loups, il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, ses anneaux froids contre sa peau chaude la firent presque sursauté.

Rio enterra sa tête dans l'un de ses endroits préférés, son cou, son chaume laissant des marques sur sa peau fragile, mais qui ne seraient rien comparé au suçon qu'il était en train de créer. Beth tint l'arrière de sa tête avec une main, l'encourageant à continuer, ses ongles grattant sa nuque.

Rio s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, contemplant son œuvre avec un sourire narquois.

"Satisfait?"

"Hm, j'aurais pu le faire plus gros."

"N'y pense même pas." Dit-elle en riant. Si elle avait pu lui tirer les cheveux elle l'aurait fait, mais avec sa coupe rasé court, c'était impossible, à la place elle lui mit un petite tape sur le crâne. En réponse Rio grogna et sans avertissement, il arracha sa culotte. "Rio!" Cria Beth. "Je vais plus avoir de culotte si tu continues à les déchirer."

"Cool, comme ça tu te baladeras nu sous tes robes." Beth ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Je viendrais avec toi pour t'en racheter."

"Vraiment?"

Rio déposa de petits baisers dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. "Ouais, tu me feras un défilé privé."

"Que si tu es sage."

Rio rit contre sa peau. "Ok, ok." Elle secoua la tête parce qu'elle savait très bien que dès qu'elle enfilerait une lingerie il lui retirerait pour lui faire l'amour dans la cabine d'essayage, et elle était ok avec ça.

Rio prit l'un de ses seins à travers sa robe et le palpa avec une main, et avec l'autre il se fraya un chemin à travers ses cuisses et atteint ses plis, la faisant gémir. Il la taquina du bout des doigts, frottant son clitoris dans de petits cercles lent.

Beth se pencha en arrière contre son corps, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira de contentement.

Rio continua de caresser son clitoris, mais l'angle de son poignet commençait à lui faire mal. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth et la poussa en avant, ses seins touchant le bureau, la faisant haleter.

Si elle voulait se souvenir de cette nuit là, il allait l'aider avec plaisir.

Son corps presque plié en deux, Rio avait un accès plus facile à sa chatte. Elle était tellement humide qu'il inséra sans peine, deux doigts en elle, frottant ses parois internes.

"Mm, Rio." Beth gémit, fort, sans aucune retenue.

Rio qui connaissait son corps par cœur, savait exactement quoi faire pour la stimuler et lui donner du plaisir.

Il étira ses doigts en elle, puis les plia, atteignant ses endroits sensibles.

"Ah…Ah. Baise-moi maintenant." Beth était peux être dos à lui, mais c'était toujours elle qui avait le contrôle.

Rio retira ses doigts et s'éloigna pour enlever sa ceinture, son jean et son boxer, qu'il avait bêtement remit en place après sa fellation.

Beth en profita pour se redresser, toujours légèrement haletante et se retourna face à Rio. Ses lunettes étaient tombées du pont de son nez, se retrouvant au bout. Elle trouvait ça tellement mignon, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir fait attention, trop concentré à lui donner du plaisir.

Elle vit son jean et son boxer autour de ses genoux, elle se lécha les lèvres à la vue de sa bite. Elle monta sur le bureau, comme au début, au bord, les jambes pendantes.

Elle releva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, leurs pupilles dilatées se fixèrent, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Beth tendit la main et lui fit signe avec son doigt de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit, ses mains agrippèrent immédiatement ses hanches. Beth remonta les lunettes de Rio avec son index, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pencha pour un doux baiser.

À ce moment là une pensée la frappa. Elle aimait cet homme. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais pas aussi fort, maintenant elle était sûre, c'était de l'amour et bizarrement elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne lui dirait pas, pas encore, mais elle le lui montrerait par des gestes. Et surtout elle parlerait de leur relation à Annie et Ruby.

Beth fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Rio. "Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ici?" Il lui demanda d'une voix douce.

"Tu veux dire dans une pièce fermée, avec des vitres teintées, sur un bureau et à moitié nu? Oui."

Ils rient. "Non, je veux dire là ou tout mes hommes peuvent nous entendre."

"Oh, serais tu devenu pudique?" Il secoua la tête. Beth haussa les épaules. "Je m'en fiche, la plupart savent déjà, et pour les ignorants je vais faire en sorte qu'ils le sachent très vite."

Rio se pencha et lui grignota le lobe d'oreille. "Hm, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Elizabeth Boland?"

Beth fronça les sourcils, elle repoussa Rio et colla son front au sien, ses cils touchant ses verres. "C'est Elizabeth Marks, et c'est bien moi, je me suis juste réveillé et affirmé, grâce à un gangster un peu trop sûr de lui qui aime mettre son pistolet sur ma tempe."

Rio renifla. "C'était mérité, et tu l'as toujours eu en toi…Boss Bitch."

"Exactement! Maintenant montrons leur qui est le patron…Et la patronne. Baise-moi!"

Rio s'exécuta. Il se caressa deux, trois fois jusqu'à ce que son pénis durcissent et la pénétra d'un coup.

"Ah!"

Beth enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, se rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus collés, leurs fronts, leurs nez et leurs poitrines se touchaient, leurs mains étaient enroulés autour du corps de l'autre.

Rio la baisa comme demandé, sa bite entrant et sortant d'elle à une vitesse effrénée, ses hanches le rencontrant à mi-chemin, suivant son rythme. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas. C'était à la fois bestial et intime.

Après plusieurs minutes leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, leurs gémissements devinrent plus fort, plus nombreux, leurs peaux étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de sueur.

Beth était tellement submergé par le plaisir qu'elle eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et à suivre le rythme de Rio, son bassin ralentissait de plus en plus et Rio s'en rendit compte.

"Allonge-toi bébé."

Beth se coucha sur le bureau, ses mains se tinrent aux rebords, une en haut et une en bas. Rio prit sa jambe gauche et la posa sur son épaule. Beth se félicita mentalement pour les cours de Yoga.

Rio ralentit ses coups de hanches mais grâce au nouvel angle de pénétration, il donna des coups plus profonds, plus forts.

"Oh mon dieu! Putain." Rio continua encore et encore. "Ah! Oui! Ah! Mm, là, continue."

Rio accéléra son rythme, il respirait frénétiquement et gémissait son nom.

"Putain, Elizabeth, je suis proche."

"Moi aussi."

Beth lâcha le bas du bureau et avec sa main gauche, elle caressa son clitoris, appuya sur son petit paquet de nerf sensible et vint dans un long gémissement, prononça le nom de Rio, qui éjacula simultanément en elle, la remplissant de son sperme chaud.

Rio lâcha la jambe de Beth et sa tête s'effondra contre son ventre vêtu. Beth caressa sa nuque et son crâne doucement, le temps que leurs cœurs se calment et qu'ils aient la force de bouger, ce qui leurs prient quelques minutes.

"C'était incroyable."

"Ouais." Rio marmonna contre sa robe.

"Hey, tu vas pas t'endormir?"

"Si tu continues à me caresser comme un chat, si."

Beth pouffa de rire et enleva ses mains. Rio grogna, il releva la tête, ses lunettes tombèrent de son nez, atterrirent sur la poitrine de Beth et glissèrent sur le bureau. Un ange passa, puis ils se mirent à rire.

"Quand je pense que c'est à cause, ou plutôt grâce à ça, qu'on en est arrivé la."

"Qui pouvait penser que ça te ferais cet effet."

Ils se redressèrent, s'essuyèrent et Rio se rhabilla. La culotte de Beth étant en lambeau elle ne pouvait pas la remettre.

"Tu es très sexy avec, ça fait un peu comptable, ou libraire, ou prof."

"Tu me proposes des jeux de rôles, ma?"

Beth regarda Rio avec ses grands yeux bleus espiègles. "Peux être."

"Aguicheuse." Il rit et avant que Beth ne puisse lui frapper le bras, il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas chaste, ni passionné, c'était juste un tendre baiser remplit de…chose qu'ils n'étaient pas encore près à se dire. "Si je me souviens bien, t'étais venu pour m'aider…partenaire."

"Je plaide coupable." Après un dernier baiser, ils se mirent ou travail ou presque. "Une dernière chose. Garde toujours une paire sur toi, au cas où." Rio lui donna une tape sur les fesses et cette fois-ci ils se mirent vraiment au travail, en tant que partenaire, dans tout les sens du terme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mini Bonus : Mick Pov

Quand Rio était occupé c'était lui qui prenait le relais, il devenait en quelque sorte le boss. Rio était dans le bureau de fortune alors pendant qu'il travaillait sur les compte, lui il s'occupait des gars qui préparait les faux billets. S'ils continuaient à ce rythme, ils auraient fini tôt et pourraient tout débarrasser le soir même.

Il regardait à droite et à gauche pour voir si tout ce passait bien, lorsqu'Elizabeth, uniquement pour Rio, entra dans l'entrepôt. Il la salua et lui montra le bureau ou se trouvait son partenaire…amant, petit ami. Il n'était pas sûr du terme exact, mais il savait qu'ils couchaient ensemble et qu'ils étaient deux idiots, c'était bien suffisant.

Il regarda Beth monter et entrer dans le bureau, puis il reprit ses activités.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des gémissements. Putain, ils étaient sérieux. Mick n'avait rien contre le sexe en public, ou du moins un lieu public mais sans être vu et entendu. Heureusement, et Mick remercia mentalement l'architecte de cet entrepôt, les vitres étaient teintées.

Les gémissements devinrent plus forts et plus nombreux, faisant rougir quelques personnes dans l'entrepôt, certains riaient, d'autres les imitaient, mais bien évidemment personne ne diraient rien quand les deux tourtereaux redescendraient, après tout Rio était le boss et pour son travail il était très respecté, et puis ça faisait partit de sa vie privée, même si baiser dans un lieu, où ils savaient que tout le monde allaient vous entendre rendait la chose public.

Heureusement les gémissements et crient s'arrêtèrent, mais ce petit imprévu avait stoppé net le travail des employés, qui préféraient écouter un film porno plutôt que de travailler. Mick se mit en mode boss et remotiva tout le monde, étant intimidant, tout le monde lui obéi.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le bureau et secoua la tête. Il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'une bonne discussion avec son patron et meilleur ami.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
